As a scanning lens molded of resin and used, for example, in an optical scanner of a laser printer, there is known a scanning lens which includes a lens portion having an elongate shape extending in a main scanning direction, and flange portions provided at both longitudinal ends of the lens portion.
In order to keep the strength of the flange portions, the flange portions may be configured to protrude in the optical axis direction of the scanning lens beyond the edge of the lens portion to increase the thickness in the optical axis direction. With this configuration, a recess portion is formed around an interface between the lens portion and each flange portion, and the cross-sectional area of the scanning lens becomes relatively smaller at this recess portion. This disadvantageously causes the liquidity of resin to be decreased around the interface when the resin is injected into a mold for the scanning lens, resulting in possible reduction in the moldability.
In view of the above, it would be desirable to improve the moldability of a scanning lens molded of resin.